1. Field
The present disclosure relates to organic light-emitting display apparatuses, and more particularly, to organic light-emitting display apparatuses having improved contrast and brightness properties by preventing light from reflecting off a display unit, and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Organic light-emitting display apparatus use a self-emissive device in which electric current flows into a phosphor or phosphorescent organic layer, and light is generated from electrons and holes combining in the phosphor or phosphorescent organic layer. Since an organic light-emitting display apparatus is of a self-emissive type apparatus, the organic light-emitting display apparatus has wide viewing angles and excellent contrast. In addition, since an organic light-emitting display apparatus does not require a backlight, the organic light-emitting display apparatus may be miniaturized and lightweight and may have low power consumption.
In a typical organic light-emitting display apparatus, an organic light-emitting device and thin film transistors (TFTs) are formed over a substrate, and light generated by the organic light-emitting device is emitted to the outside through the substrate. The substrate forms or is located close to a display screen surface, and natural light coming through the display screen surface reflects off TFTs, metal wires for driving the TFTs, and metal electrodes of the organic light emitting device, and thus a user is dazzled by the reflected light, and the contrast and brightness of the organic light-emitting display apparatus may be reduced. In addition, even in an off-state, it is difficult to show black due to the reflected light.
A polarization plate may be attached to a front surface of a substrate in order to minimize reduction in contrast of an organic light-emitting display apparatus due to reflection of external light. However, it is expensive to attach the polarization plate, and substances coming from the polarization plate may cause defects. In addition, since the polarization plate reduces the transmittance of light emitted from an organic layer, the brightness of the organic light-emitting display apparatus may be reduced.
In addition, in order to prevent external light from being reflected, technologies using black matrixes in a region other than light-emitting pixels have been used. However, during the manufacture of large-size organic light-emitting displays, many processes such as crystallization, activation and annealing are performed at a high temperature, and black matrixes may be damaged during the processes, particularly, during the activation.